


I'll have what he has.

by Tea_For_Two



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Hinata is a ball of depression, Angst, Anxiety, But Kageyama did, Coffee Shops, Depression, Hinata didn't go to Karasuno, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm still going to hell, Implied Prostitution (Minor Char), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kageyama can't play Volleyball anymore, Kageyama needs to save Hinata from himself, M/M, Mentions of Nishinoya Yu, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can no longer play Volleyball, stuck as a Literature student, barely able to walk and dormed with Tsukishima Kei. Basically his life after Karasuno is hell. </p><p>Hinata is trapped, by his own thoughts, teetering on the edge of self destruction, barely alive, living an endless, boring cycle. Basically his life after High school is hell.</p><p>or</p><p>AU Where Hinata went to a different high school, and Kageyama stumbles upon Hinata in a cafe, unaware the two played against one another in a Junior High Volleyball match, and makes it his mission to save Hinata from himself.</p><p>Based on the prompt:<br/>'I go to a coffee shop after class and you’re always there in the back corner sitting alone and you always order the same thing, I tried it and it’s delicious and you look so sad'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on someone’s Tumblr, I forgot whose, sorry!
> 
> Kageyama goes to Karasuno, but Hinata doesn't. The two only meet in that one match in Junior High.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama ducks for cover from the rain.

**Kageyama Tobio.**

It started out just by coincidence.

 

The tall black haired man, by the name of Kageyama Tobio, a once genius setter, and later a simple coach of junior volleyball, and Literature student, when things went wrong, had just entered the small coffee shop one day to escape the rain. To be quite frank, he had passed it every day on his way to classes, but it was so small and insignificant that he simply hadn’t noticed it. That left him quite embarrassed, but none the less, he was grateful for its existence, if only because it saved him being soaked after another boring lecture.

The shop itself wasn’t exactly...outgoing nor did it have any features which stood out, to the tall individual, it had two staff, behind the counter, both female, and the odd customer scattered at the tables. A stuck up businessman typing on a laptop, a mother and two children, sat with some cake, obviously also escaping the rain, and a small ginger male, in the furthest corner, huddled around a plastic cup, with some drink or other, black headphones on his head, huddled over a notepad. Tobio rolled his eyes, probably some high school student cramming against a deadline.

Walking up to the counter, Kageyama was dumbfounded by the large selection available. Blinking once, twice, he finally settled on just getting a coffee. And taking a seat near the corner of the shop, simply because there was a plug outlet along the wall, that he desired to use. Plugging his phone in, and settling down at the table, the setter decided to observe his surroundings more, with nothing else to do. The businessman near the window seemed to lack any interesting features, and Tobio's attention barely lingered on the hunched over figure. Next he averted his eyes to the woman, with her two children. The woman herself was rather plain, tall with long black hair, probably in her late 30’s. The two children, indulging in cake, looked around 7 or so, both with brown hair,, probably twins. The two had no manners while eating, and Tobio turned away in disgust, after the two tried to speak with their mouths full. This left the quiet ginger in the corner.

As Kageyama turned to stare at the ginger, his head snapped up instantly, as if aware of the gaze the setter had on him. Brown eyes locked onto black, and Tobio froze at the intensity of the smaller males look. Unable to look away and unable to move, the student simply stared, stuck in the depth of the eyes before him, the reflected emotions Tobio never wanted to see in the eyes of someone so young again. Finally flinching, Kageyama dropped his eyes down, and the Ginger cocked his head before leaning back over the notepad in front of him, which Kageyama had discovered was actually a sketch pad.

Too embarrassed to stare again, in fear of being caught, or worse, accused of some heinous crime, against what could even be a junior high student, after closer inspection. The Literature student looked down at his phone, a couple of messages in the group chat his old high school team had established, back at the end of his first year. Since then, every year, more and more people joined the chat, it was rather helpful, since the older members, that had long since graduated, could assist the younger generations. Kageyama never spoke in the chat, mainly because he’d had to quit Volleyball in his 3rd year, he’d pushed too hard, for too long, and as a result, he could no longer play Volleyball, or else he’d risk his ability to walk. So, such a thing had made him a bit bitter, towards the sport. Then again, he was a Volleyball coach for under 10’s. Mainly because it was the only work he could find, alongside his education, that paid enough to support him.

The messages were from some of the kids from the year below his own, and so the student simply locked the screen once more, turning back to his coffee that was slowly going cold. He could see, out of the corner of his eyes, the small boy a table over, occasionally look up, at him, before returning to his drawing, and Kageyama couldn’t shake the feeling that the child was familiar. This continued for a while, enerving Tobio, who eventually ended up rather uncomfortable. The ginger in front of him eventually stopped his work, and sat up, closing the book, and finishing up the remainder of whatever he had ordered, before dropping the sketchpad in his rucksack, and standing. With a final glance in Tobio’s direction, the teen hoisted the bag onto his back, and left, without saying a word. Once out of the door, he broke out into a run, in the rain, until he was no longer visible, from Kageyama’s table at the back of the cafe.

The two workers behind the desk came over to clean up the table, speaking in hushed tones.

“He came again today. He never missed a day does he?” The blonde asked, and the other nodded.

“Yeah. Don’t you think he looks worse every day? At least when he first started coming here he spoke. Now he doesn’t say a thing.” The other, with black hair, spoke. Sighing the blonde nodded in response.

“I get what you mean. I wish I could do something. He looks so fragile some days.”

And the voices drifted away from Kageyama’s range once more, as the two returned to back behind the counter, still in deep discussion.

Kageyama gave a small frown. What was wrong with the kid? He’s seemed...well he hadn’t seemed fine, that was a lie. In the instance that their eyes had caught one another, Kageyama saw himself, but worse. The teen had looked nearly broken, utterly dead, bitter, with no hope. Kageyama shuddered at the thought. But he’d seemed so young, and other than his eyes, the boy had seemed normal enough.

“Odd.” Kageyama muttered to no one in particular, before noting the rain had finally died down, Downing the rest of his coffee, he stood, thanked the staff behind the counter and departed, ready to head back to his dorm.

As a student, he’d ended up in a dorm of three, and somehow, by some weird coincidence, he’d ended up with one of his old teammates from High school, who was also majoring in literature.

 

Out of everyone he’d ever played, Kageyama could safely say, he’d rather be dormed with Oikawa Tooru, than Tsukishima Kei, his grumpy dorm mate. His other dorm mate reminded him of Suga, he was rather gentle, yet stern when he needed to, occasionally breaking apart his squabbles with Kei, and he’d also played against the smaller male in a junior high Volleyball match. Indeed, Kageyama had no problem with Yukitaka Izumi. His other dorm mate. But oh how Tsukishima made his life hell.

Trundling back at a slow pace, the student sighed to himself, walking through one of the parks on his way. Eventually he reached his dorm, grumbling when he noticed Tsukishima’s shoes in the genkan*, signalling that the blonde was currently home.

“Oh are you finally back?” Kei’s voice called, and Kageyama scrunched up his nose, grateful to note that Izumi also appeared to be present.

“Yeah. Obviously.” Kageyama snapped, taking off his shoes, before actually entering the dorm, locating his two roommates in the kitchen.

“What took you so long?” Tsukishima taunted, and Kageyama frowned once more, Izumi sent the blonde a sharp glare.

“It rained. So I stopped off at some cafe. Is that a crime, Shittyshima?” Kageyama snapped, and Tsukishima simply laughed, smugly.

“Oh if only you just ran home…”

Kageyama clenched his fists at his sides, ready to punch the obnoxious blonde, who knew full well Kageyama could barely walk let alone run anymore. Izumi sensed the upcoming feud, and tugged Kei out of the kitchen, despite his protest.

Kageyama, needing to cool down, went to his room, quickly dumping his bag, and moving to grab a shower, hoping to cool down, and avoid Tsukishima for as long as he could.

“That dumbass. Who does he think he is.” Kageyama growled to himself, as he turned on the spray of hot water, all the while grumbling about his roommate.

They always say that thoughts do wander while on your own, and secluded in the shower, Kageyama’s thoughts eventually ended up fluttering back to the ginger haired boy he’d met in the shop. He hadn’t seemed like much, but his eyes, and the staff’s words had ultimately piqued his interest.

“They said he came everyday…” Tobio trailed to no one in particular, before nodding to himself.

“Yosh. I’ll just go again tomorrow.” The student decided, wanting to know exactly what had happened to the boy, who seemed just like himself. Alone.

Eventually the water began to get cold, and Tobio swore lightly, at having used all the hot water. He was so dead. Scrambling to turn the water off, and climb out of the shower, he made a dash to dry himself off and dive into bed, hair still wet, and way earlier than he would usually sleep. If he feigned sleep then Izumi wouldn’t let Tsukishima kill him until the morning.

**Hinata Shouyou.**

The next day, Hinata ended up in the same cafe once more, huddled around his regular, _a Non-fat Frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce_ , in the corner of the shop, once more silent, and in his own world.

He wasn’t sat there long, though already indulged in his music, when the same tall dark haired man who he had stared at yesterday entered, ordering a tea, and taking a seat at the same table, directly in Hinata’s vision once more.

_He’s probably come to **stare** at me again._

Hinata tried not to look up, tried to ignore the curious gaze he was under.

_It’s probably just because I’m a **freak**._

Hinata stopped. Dropped his pencil to the table. Took a few steady breaths.

_No._

Internal battles like this occurred frequently in Shouyou’s mind, though if his wrists were anything to go by, it was usually the negative side that won the battles,

_It’s **true**. Why else would he be here again? He’s probably **disgusted** at how much of a **loser** someone can be, Maybe he’ll bring more people next time? Make it a sport? Look at that **freak** in the corner._

Hinata screwed his eyes shut, cursing himself, fists clenching in anger and disgust at himself. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Kageyama, who sat frozen, unsure what to do. Trying to keep his breathing even the best he could, Hinata lightly dug his fingernails into his palm, in an attempt to keep calm, and yet, also, to feed to dark voice in his mind, reminding him how worthless he truly was, even if another part of him argued against such a fact, daily, yet without much success.

Ultimately, the stares of the dark haired student became too much for Hinata, and he quickly packed his things, dashing out of the store, leaving half of his order behind on the table.

Once he was out of the store, Hinata ducked into a back alley, as soon as he was out of the view of anyone, he sank to his knees, trying valiantly to stop the sobs that threatened to escape his small form.

“Why. Why am I _so_ **weak**?”

He remained in such a fetal, fragile position, until his uneven breathing steadied, only slightly. His thoughts still erratic.

Just who was that guy?

**Kageyama Tobio**

Tobio wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, the boy had looked utterly distressed, under his gaze, having some sort of mental battle, before fleeing. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a tad responsible. One of the staff, the same two girls as yesterday. Came to collect the cup the boy had left. With some sudden, unexpected courage, Kageyama grabbed their arm as they passed, causing them to stop.

“That boy, the one that was sat there, who-”

“Oh. You noticed too? He comes a lot doesn’t he? Always orders the same, a Non-fat Frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce, it’s like having a coke with that much sugar. He sits in the same space every time, until he’s finished. Funny, he left early today…Odd.” The woman trailed, before giving a small smile.

“His name is Hinata Shouyou, he’s a University student, as far as we know, despite his size. He used to talk more when he first started coming here, but now…” The woman trailed once more, before shaking her head, straightening up, and heading back to the counter. Kageyama blinked in surprise, University? At that height?

“Hinata Shouyou.” Kageyama whispered. It was a name he vowed to remember, the name of a boy whose eyes looked like a mirror, the name of the student he wanted to help.


	2. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back into some of Hinata's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow I didn’t actually expect that big of a response, and tbh when I started writing, I intended it to be a Oneshot, and I don’t even know anymore. I was gonna add like minor non-con but then I couldn’t bring myself to write it. I’ve not read a lot of non-con, I usually avoid a fic if it's tagged to have it, so I didn’t really know how to do it. So I didn't.
> 
> Plus I’m already going to hell after writing this so yeah. 
> 
> I don’t proofread and I don’t have a Beta. Woops?

**Hinata Shouyou**

Hinata did something he hadn’t done in four years. He skipped a day. He’d gone every single day, ordering the same drink, sitting in the same corner of the dingy little cafe. And he’d skipped a day. Years of tradition, of habit, broken, by the curious stares of one tall haired student.

He wondered, wondered if the tall, dark haired man had gone again, the day he hadn’t turned up. Maybe he was pleased when Hinata didn’t show up, a smirk dancing his features, that he’d finally found a way to break such a freak like Hinata, even further than he already was.

Hinata wasn’t really sure why he’d hollered up in the bathroom in his dorm, other than to ensure he avoided his roommate's questioning, and because sitting crouched down behind the door made him feel so small and insignificant it was like he didn’t exist. He liked that thought.

His roommate wasn’t exactly the epitome of caring, but he wasn’t exactly horrific either, he was just kind of oblivious, and a tiny bit scary is Hinata was honest. His name was Tanaka, though he wasn’t exactly around enough for Hinata to know him any better than that he went to some local high school, and played Volleyball on their team.

Hinata shuddered.

In Junior High, Volleyball had meant everything to him, after witnessing his idol, the small giant, with such a powerful leap, smashing expectations that height was the ultimate weapon in the sport. Hinata had been so eager to follow in his footsteps, and in his three years at Junior High, he even managed to assemble a team, to finally play a match. It didn’t go as expected, and their team lost after just 31 minutes, destroyed by the King of the Court, but that hadn’t really put the small boy off the sport, but rather, pushed him to improve. And he tried, he trained as much as he could, with anyone he could find that was willing, he’d planned to go to Karasuno, the same school as the Little Giant, and he was so close-

It wasn’t to be though. Just a few months before High School, his father fell ill, quickly and suddenly. And before Hinata could even blink, it was over. His father died. His mother couldn’t pay for the rent in their (slightly out of town) house, and the now trio, composed of himself, his mother and Natsu, were forced to move, to a slightly- well a rather disgusting flat, in a rather...unpleasant part of town. Ultimately, Hinata could no longer attend Karasuno, the distance too great, and the cost of travel was something they could never manage. His dream ended so quickly, before it had even truly begun.

He wasn’t entirely disheartened, on his first day of High School, he’d still eagerly tracked down the Volleyball team, only to find he was the only first year to apply. Not only that, but the team was mainly third years, and a hand full of second years. Tall, intimidating, scary third years that thought Hinata, and his tiny height and odd hair would be great to torment and keep around. And so, instead of being the ace, a little giant, like he wanted, Hinata found himself stuck in a never ending cycle of torment.

_‘It’s either you do this or you **leave** the team.’_

They knew he’d never quit the team, no matter what happened, even if he was never a part of the games, or the practice matches. Hinata Shouyou had loved Volleyball, and if standing, having his face as target practice, to spikes, was what he had to do to remain on the team, then he’d take 100 to the face. Hinata Shouyou would not quit the team. No matter what.

After about half a year of simply being target practise, for the slowly improving, yet still terrible spikes, of the third years, the torment began to evolve. Not only was he target practice for spikes, but the team also began to torment him outside of the club. Finding him in school when they could, only to trip him up, or shove him over, occasionally stealing his bag, or his shoes, or his lunch. Hinata Shouyou wouldn’t eat. He didn’t need the food, The team did. The big third years who’d lead their team to the nationals. Hinata Shouyou didn’t mind. He didn't mind. It was for a good cause.

And then Hinata began to deteriorate. He’d only eat the bare minimum, never eating his own lunch, but instead, he’d willingly offer it up to the team, rather than have it taken from him. It was easier that way, if he just gave them it, they’d spike at him less, and their punches, and shoves, wouldn’t feel as bad. It remained a cycle. Hinata would get up, drag himself to school, endure boring classes, where even some of his fellow classmates found it fun to torment him, throwing blue tack in his hair while his back was turned, the bright sticky object standing out against his hair, or pull his chair from under him. It wasn’t as bad as the third years, but it still hurt, that no one. No one. Was there for him. He didn’t have friends. He didn’t have Volleyball. Hinata Shouyou’s life was hell.

Things only got worse, when the teen entered his second year of HIgh School. The scary third years had all graduated, but even so, the second years, now in their third year, had picked up well, on the habits of their senpai’s, and took it upon themselves to continue to cause Hinata torment. No one joined the Volleyball that year. That’s what Hinata was told when he’d timidly tried to ask if there was any new members. What Hinata was never told was that the new third years had turned down about 5 applications to the club, because they didn’t want to have their perfect set up jeopardized. Some blabby first year might decide to be a saint. They didn’t need that.

The small ginger was under similar teasing that year. He’d get spiked often, his nose being broken more often than it would in his first year. He’s have to fix it himself, more often than not, or rouse suspicion, and risk being kicked off the team. No. He wouldn’t let that happen. The new third years did let him join in, in matches now, only because they barely had 6 members between them, but it was only in practice matches between the team, he was never allowed to the matches against other schools. But while the physical abuse had lessened slightly, the mental abuse upped its game, and half way through his second year, Hinata Shouyou was a shell.

He was worthless.

He wasn’t even worse the oxygen he wasted.

He should just die.

No one would miss him.

Hinata wasn’t really sure exactly how he HAD survived that year. He’d tried, he really had, but nothing worked. His body would jerk up from a lack of oxygen underneath the murky bathwater, The array of pills he’d down would just leave him feeling sick, beyond ill, but never dead. He could paint his wrists red as much as he’d like, he’d just wake up hours down the line, feeling dizzy and weak, having to clean up after himself, or, occasionally in the hospital.

Obviously, his mother knew, but what could she do? They’d lost everything. The only work she could find, was on a street corner every night. She had no power, no reputation, _no good one at least_ , and no influence.

There was nothing she could do, her comforting words fell on deaf ears. It tore her apart inside, to see her son in such a way, but she didn’t even know the half of it. Knew nothing of the treatment her sunshine underwent, only that whatever it was, he’d refuse to speak of it.

It wasn’t healthy, but Hinata Ayumi could do nothing to help, only watch, as Shouyou fell further and further,

Things probably hit their all time worse, in the closing weeks to Hinata’s second year. He’d finally be free, ever so slightly, once the third years graduated. He’d run the team, albeit, he’d be the only one on it, unless first years joined, he’d be able to play in matches, and he’d have some way to escape the hell he faced in classes. Things were looking up for the boy, ever so slightly at least.

The last few weeks, the third years were around at practice for longer, being especially rough on the small teen, forcing him to clean up after every practice, and taking their anger out on him, every time they missed a shot. Every failed serve, every failed toss, spike, receive, every time something went wrong, it was Hinata’s fault. Why was he even alive? He was just in the way. Causing problems. Every Time someone failed in the team, Hinata could be hit, or kicked, and occasionally, one of the more vicious third years would grab onto the sore skin of his wrists, only visible in his Volleyball gear, and pinch and twist roughly, until the poor boy ended up begging for mercy, or simply broke into tears. He was probably the worst. He didn’t even try and hide the fact he enjoyed every minute that he spent torturing Hinata.

At one point, the elder student had tried to make a move on the small ginger, pinning him against one of the lockers, biting down into the slender neck of Hinata, hands roaming in places the second year never wanted him to be. That was probably the only time Hinata truly resisted, fought back, ran. He’d kicked the third year, right between his legs, and broke into a dash, before he could be caught.

Hinata Shouyou did not attend school after that point. Not for the rest of the school year. Not for those last two weeks after the incident.

He refused to move from his room. He couldn’t face them.

And somehow, when Hinata entered his third year, things began to look up. Slightly. A handful of first years joined the team, and even some second years. Some had previous experience, and Hinata had no problem appointing one of the second years as the captain. The team grew, and actually acted nicer than Hinata had ever expected. They weren’t friends, but they were a team. Hinata, being the only third year, always felt a bit left out, but no one hurt him anymore, not in the club anyway. No one spiked at his face, not on purpose at least. No one blamed him for their mistakes, or hurt him to vent their frustration. No one tried to- well, whatever that third year had had in mind for Shouyou. No.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was the first bit of relief the teen had. In three years. His treatment in class wasn’t as bad anymore either. His classmates had matured, realized how childish they were being, and had stopped most of their torment, only occasionally tripping the ginger up, or moving his chair or his bag. It was something Hinata could manage. Maybe.

Inside he still felt as though he was dead, but things were beginning to look up, if only slightly.

Then, as if fate could be any crueler to the poor boy, his meaning to live vanished.

It was late, too late. His mother should have been home now. She’d only gone down to the local supermarket, with Natsu, to get something for them to eat. She’d stuck lucky, and earned more money in the past week than she had in the last few months. Maybe her hair was the factor. Either way. It was late. The store would be closed now. It was dark.

Hinata tried phoning. _Nothing_.

What was the small 18 year old to do except wait?

He waited. And waited. And **waited**.

That night Hinata Shouyou didn’t sleep.

In the mid afternoon the next day, they came. Two of them. A sharp knock to the door. Solemn faces. Heads bowed.

“Are you Hinata Shouyou?” They’d asked. Hinata couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. He’d nodded mutely. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t stand. He knew.

“There was an accident, late last night-” That’s how they’d started to speak.

“Hinata Ayumi, and Hinata Natsu were among the victims in a robbery shooting.”

Shouyou wasn’t sure what happened. He wasn’t sure when the two policemen had let themselves out, leaving him an orphan. No money. No job. No life prospects.

What was he to do?

Cry. That’s all he did, for about four days. Sat against the front door, only moving when he truly had to, before returning to the cold hallway, waiting for them to return.

Except they never would. A part of him knew that. But still.

He had barely any money, only what he could find hidden in drawers, or on the top shelves of cupboards, not enough for a funeral. Not enough to feed himself for more than a month. Not enough for more than a month's rent. Not. Enough.

There was something else, Hinata decided, that there was not enough of...

There was not enough _suffering_ in his life. There **never** would be.

It was though he’d constantly be thrown more and more pain, suffering, torment, everything. There was never enough suffering, fate had decided.

 

_**Hinata Shouyou’s life was doomed to be a never ending cycle of hell.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stared at the Ceiling for most of the day. 
> 
> I didn't want to go further... I'm lying. I was itching to write in some non-con but I didn't think... idek man... I already feel horrible for doing this to Hinata.
> 
> I thought it'd be cute to randomly drop facts about myself as I wrote. So yep. That's what I'll start doing.
> 
> I'm currently 18. Fun fact c;


	3. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't show up at the Cafe, Oikawa Tooru makes an appearance, in Hinata's past, Kageyama is introduced to the wonders of selfishness, and Tanaka's roommate catches Kageyama's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I’ve been posting this on both FF.net and Ao3. And I realised in the last chapter I said I was overwhelmed by the response I’d gotten...and that didn’t really apply for FF.net...woops? I read it back once it was posted and I was like LOL No one’s reading it on FF.net what am I on about? So yeah if I say something and you’re kinda like wha? I probably mean it for the opposite to whatever site you’re reading on. I’m also going to upload this onto my Wattpad, even though I haven’t used it in DONKEY YEARS.
> 
>  
> 
> FF: AvaTheDarkLord
> 
> AO3: Tea_For_Two
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I completely forgot to add trigger warning on the first two chapters on FF, because I forgot there was no tagging like AO3 has. I obviously tagged them on ao3, but I’m so sorry I forgot to on FF.

**Three**

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

 

After that, Hinata wasn’t really sure what to do. After a week cooped up inside, he’d finally managed to stagger outside. He wasn’t sure his destination, maybe wherever his feet took him. Dressed in clothes he hadn’t changed in a week, he was an unsightly sight...people avoided him, and glared at him in disgust, unaware of the poor boy’s current predicament. Eventually his legs brought him to a bridge. It was a bridge he’d rode over before, plenty of times, to school. A bridge he’d sometimes stop on, and just stare at the vastness before him, breathing in the fresh air, feeling a sense of freedom, from his suffocating school life.

 

Hinata shuddered,

 

As though he had no control over his actions, no thought process, no nothing, the small boy began to climb the railings.

 

**_‘Do it’_ **

 

Hinata sucked in a sharp breath, at the voice in his mind, egging him on, up and over the barrier of the bridge.

 

Standing there, on the edge, felt...like _nothing_ . Hinata felt **_nothing_ **. No fear, no human instinct screaming at him to climb back to safety. Nothing. He felt weightless, numb, nothing mattered anymore. Hinata was sure he’d have jumped if it wasn’t for the sudden large arm around his waist, yanking him back off the bridge, and back onto the pavement.

 

“ _Idiot_. What were you trying to do?” A voice quipped, sarcasm lacing their voice. Of course they knew what he was trying to do.

 

“W-what?” Hinata managed to croak up, his voice weak, his throat sore, from the sobbing, the screaming, and then the silence his vocal cords had endured.

 

“Stupid. Don’t throw away your life so carelessly, _Shrimpy_.” The voice quipped once more, and Hinata finally managed to drag his eyes up, to the face of the figure.

 

He was tall, much taller than him, though that wasn’t hard, a frown littered on his rather attractive face, topped with tufts of soft brown hair. He radiated an aura of popularity, he was probably good with the ladies as well.

 

“I-” Hinata had no words. What **HAD** he been about to do? Would his family really want him to just give up?

 

“I’m not leaving you by yourself. You might try again when I leave. So you’re stuck with me.” The stranger grinned, taunting lightly in his voice, despite the situation.

 

“Wha-”

 

Hinata was speechless. Someone _actually_ cared? In the world he’d been living in, the nightmare of reality, someone actually cared?

 

“So do you have a name, Shrimpy?” The taller male asked, holding out a hand, giving Hinata another bright smile, that shook him to the bone.

 

Someone cared. Someone had just saved his **_life_**.

 

“Hinata- Hinata Shouyou.” He managed to cough up, and the stranger nodded.

 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru. Now, Shrimpy, you sound and look like shit. Come on.” Oikawa announced, grabbing Hinata’s hand, to drag him along, despite Hinata’s weak protests.

 

However, ultimately, the boy couldn’t find it in himself to protest properly.

 

_Someone cared._

 

The brown haired male eventually dragged the shorter boy to a set of flats. Did Oikawa make it his personal business to pick up homeless looking suicidal teenagers and just willingly let them into his flat?

 

 _Probably_.

 

He seemed crazy enough.

 

Oikawa had dragged him up two flights of stairs, before stopping off at a door numbered 112.

 

He knocked twice and then just barged in, shouting as he did.

 

“Iwa-chan~”

 

Hinata paused, to give Oikawa a weird look. What?

 

“What? Shittykawa?” Another voice shouted back, filled with both irritation and slight humour. Mad banter?

 

A head popped out from one of the side rooms, and the dark haired male paused, taking in the sight of Hinata.

 

“Again? Oikawa stop bringing home strays…” Iwazumi managed to cough up, sentence catching in his throat when he saw the unusually serious face Tooru was giving him.

 

“This is Hinata. Can you run him a bath? I’m going to make him something to eat.” Oikawa declared, clapping his hands, and moving a hand to indicate to the boy to come in.

 

“I-I-” Hinata still had no words at the bizarre situation he was in. Who were these people and why were they being so nice? How long had it been since he had nice people in his life, other than his family. Kouji? Izumi? Probably so. His Junior High friends were maybe the last he had. He wish he’d have kept in contact with the duo. Maybe they’d have cared too. Now he’d probably never see them again.

 

Iwa-chan had already departed to draw up a bath, and Oikawa had moved to let Hinata into their lounge/dining area.

 

“Why?” Hinata finally managed. Why was a random stranger being one of the nicest people in his entire life, for no reason?

 

“Hm? Why not?” Oikawa retorted, and Hinata gave a small frown.

 

“That’s- That’s not an answer,” Hinata choked up in response, throat still hurting him.

 

“Sh. Stop talking, or you’ll make it worse.” Oikawa ordered lightly, before swiftly moving to grab the boy a glass of water.

 

“I did it because someone did the same for me.” Oikawa murmured, before leaving, heading to the kitchen to try and rustle up any for of nutrients for the boy, who’d been unaware how hungry he truly was, until the smell of toast wafted into the room. Hinata was in deep thought, what had he meant? Had he- His thoughts were interrupted by the return of the males.

 

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned at roughly the same time, Oikawa balancing a large plate of egg and toast, and Iwaizumi just watching, almost as though he was ready to catch the food if it fell.

 

Hinata was rather sure he’d never gone through a plate of food so quickly before Oikawa ushered him into the bathroom.

 

“I got you some of Iwa-chan’s clothes, he’s a bit smaller than me, so they should fit,” Oikawa offered, and pointed out certain objects in the bathroom he’d need, before leaving him to his own devices.

 

Hinata felt awkward, bathing in a stranger's house. It made him feel vulnerable. They could easily come in and attack him while he had his defenses lowered. Maybe they were just pretending to nice? Maybe. Maybe they-

 

Hinata shook his head.  He was sick of being so paranoid, on edge. Not everyone was bad. Right?

 

Even so, Hinata probably finished up the bath much quicker than he would have liked to have done, dragging on the clothes that had been put out. As to be expected, they were slightly baggy, but ultimately fit, to an extent. They didn’t look ridiculous, so that was a start.

 

When he slipped back into the room, two heads turned to face him, along with another new unexpected face.

 

“Feel better?” Oikawa asked, and Hinata offered a weak shrug, sitting when Oikawa held out a hand, indicating to an empty spot beside him.

 

“This is Akira Kunimi,” Oikawa added, pointing to the new face. He seemed much more calm and collective than the other two, with softer features, and a younger face, and very, he was likely taller than both, though Hinata couldn’t be sure, since everyone was sat down.

 

“And that’s Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pointed, and said male rolled his eyes in distaste at the name.

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” The figure corrected and Oikawa ended up giving a playful pout.

 

“So, Shrimpy. Tell me, what happened?” Oikawa asked, bluntly. Hinata took a few deep breaths.

 

Someone cared.

 

Hinata was still having trouble registering this fact, but none the less, he shakily began to retell the first 18 years of his life, to the stranger whom had saved him.

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

 

When Kageyama went to the shop the next day, he was in for a shock. The small student he’d begun to get slightly fascinated with, was nowhere to be seen. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel slightly responsible, if the ginger haired male’s reaction the day before was anything to go by. Sighing, Tobio walked up to the counter. He’d walked into the shop, he could hardly walk back out now, he’d look like a stalker…

 

“Oh you’re back again?”

 

Kageyama noticed the same blonde behind the counter again, though she was accompanied by a different worker this time, a male, tall, with dark hair.

 

“Mh? Yeah...I guess I’ve started to like this place…” Kageyama mumbled, and fumbled over his order. Then the thought hit him. If Hinata wasn’t going to show up today, he’d feel a lot less awkwardly ordering the same drink the smaller boy had every day...Nodding mentally to himself, Kageyama plucked up an ounce of courage.

 

“A Non-fat Frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce, please!” Kageyama requested, giving a tiny bow, at what he mentally considered a selfish order. Why could he not just order something hassle free like a tea?

 

No. He wanted to understand Hinata more. Even if he was too scared to speak to the haunted looking student.

 

The blonde gave a small smile, in recognition, and maybe with a glimmer of hope, before passing over the order.

 

Kageyama rose an eyebrow...had she already had it prepared- oh.

 

She must have seen the cogs wir in Kageyama’s head, because she nodded.

 

“It was for him...but I don’t think he’s coming…” She gave a small frown.

 

“Oh.” Kageyama wasn’t sure what else to say, so he simply paid, and sat down, opting instead, to sit at Hinata’s table, than the one beside it, that he had sat on the last two visits.

 

Kageyama could see the appeal, of being in the corner. Not only could he see the whole shop, but no one could sneak up behind him- not that Kageyama was paranoid...well not much. Still. It was a spot Kageyama would take himself, if it hadn’t been occupied every time he had come in previously.

 

Kageyama glanced down briefly at the cup, the sticker attached to the side had Shouyou written in cursive squiggles. Cute.

 

Raising it, with unsure expectations, Kageyama took a tentative sip from the cup.

 

The earth stopped spinning.

 

Time stopped.

 

Kageyama flushed red at the sound of appreciation that fell from his lips, a lewd sound he’d never wished to make in public. Ever.

 

But it was so worth it. Kageyama could surely say he saw the appeal, the selfishness of having an awkward order, the assault of tastes.

 

Kageyama gave a small smile, despite still being flushed in embarrassment. He’d like to think he understood Hinata a tiny bit better now. Felt a tiny bit closer.

 

 ** _Ding_**.

 

Kageyama jumped slightly at the sudden notification from his phone, lost in a world of his own, downing Hinata’s order with a faint smile. The expression felt almost foreign to his facial muscles.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, noticing it was from the Karasuno Volleyball chat once more. Grumbling, ready to put another hour mute on his pestering Kouhai’s, he froze.

 

The message wasn’t from someone younger...but one of his Senpai’s.

 

Kageyama wouldn’t ignore them, even if his life depended on it. As bitter as he was. He’d come to trust the team mates he’d played alongside in his first year at the high school. The bond he had gained that year, could not be replaced by the new students that joined in his second and third year.

 

_‘What do I do if my roommate locked himself in the bathroom nine hours ago and still hasn’t come out yet?’_

 

Kageyama blinked. It was from Tanaka, the bald headed ‘brute’ a year older than him, that had been an excellent spiker in his time at Karasuno.

 

Of course, Sugawara had answered first, to such a statement.

 

‘Has he spoke, or made any noise?’

 

And of course, Tsukishima’s scathing comments came next.

 

_‘You might need a new roommate.’_

 

Kageyama observed slightly for a bit, as Tanaka cleared up the situation slightly, revealing that his significantly smaller roommate had come in yesterday looking horrified. Tanaka had assumed he’d gone to bed, but when he’d gotten up this morning, for the bathroom, he’d found it locked. He’d gone to classes, had lunch, hung out with friends, come back, and still found it locked. He could hear him, so he wasn’t dead, but he wasn’t responding either.

 

‘ _Sounds like you landed yourself with a troublesome individual.’_

 

Kageyama wasn’t sure how much time had passed, maybe 50 minutes? 60? His drink had long gone, and the sky was starting to darken, outside.

 

‘ _He’s crying, I think? What do I do? It’s so loud but he won’t answer.’_

 

_‘Break down the door?’_

 

_‘Is he big? Could you fight him off if he turned on you?’_

 

Kageyama scowled at the younger years in the chat, whom, he quite frankly, didn’t like. They were normal people, but he couldn’t help but loathe them.

 

‘ _No, I can’t, he’s behind it, I don’t want to hurt him, or the door. He’s tiny though, I’d win in a fight.’_

 

There was a pause for a moment, the sentence ‘Tanaka Ryousuke is typing’ lingered momentarily. Kageyama was about to mute the chat, and slip it back into his pocket when the next sentence froze him. His lungs stopped.

 

‘ _His name’s Hinata Shouyou.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUESS WHAT? I PASSED MY A-LEVELS AND I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE UNIVERSITY OF CENTRAL LANCASHIRE~ I'M SO HAPPY. YAS.
> 
> So I start University September 2017, and I'll be doing ASIA PACIFIC STUDIES, BA (HONS) [Japanese]
> 
> YAS I'M CONTINUING MY STUDY OF JAPANESE ^~^
> 
> In other news, I'm moving house this weekend, and will be without wifi until the 16th of September, at the earliest! So unless I can manage to write a chapter on my phone, you'll have to bare with me ^~^ Thanksies <3

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to write with Hinata. All I do is making him depressed, or paranoid, or have anxiety, or self harm issues.. or a massive slut....I should not be allowed Karasuno's sunshine. I am tainting him or killing him and I just shouldn't have him. 
> 
> Sorry its short to start out, its late.
> 
> Genkan* - That thing in the doorway to Japanese houses where they have to take off their shoes.


End file.
